


Right Decisions

by Micaloz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaloz/pseuds/Micaloz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester goes to visit Castiel Novak at school...happiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Decisions

Dean is finally, finally going to see Cas. How long had it been? Decades, centuries?!…oh. Only months? Well, it feels like longer.  
  
Dean misses Castiel. Terribly.  
  
And who could blame him? He had spent the majority of his high school career with his quirky, academically-focused boyfriend by his side. Hell, he’d spent most of his life with Cas always being there for him. Not much ever changed between them, even once they both admitted that their feelings weren’t exactly platonic. Only difference now was that Dean had free reign to kiss Cas whenever he goddamn pleased.  
  
This freedom lasted until graduation, and then the horror of Cas leaving really hit. After having made the decision to attend separate colleges, the two of them spent every free moment together. Then Cas had departed for the University of Pennsylvania, and Dean attempted to prepare himself for engineering classes at the University of Kansas.  
  
At first, Cas was very resistant to leaving. He was comfortable exactly where he was, but Dean was worried that he would regret it if he didn’t follow through with his acceptance to Penn. Honestly, Dean was extremely mopey at the thought of Castiel not being just a few minutes away from him. He wasn’t looking forward to attending classes alone and solitary homework nights. If Dean wasn’t such a selfless person, he’d have convinced Cas to stay and they’d be living it up together! Except, that’s exactly who Dean was. With a heavy heart, he talked with Cas about the pros and cons of leaving their hometown, and together reached the decision that it would be best for Cas to go.  
  
Things went well at first, with the two of them adjusting to new surroundings. They spoke every night and had a weekly Skype session, but it wasn’t really the same. Dean recognized that regulating the time spent speaking with each other was necessary, but that didn’t stop him from pining after his man.  
  
When Cas at last gave the O.K. for him to visit, he was relieved. (Relieved being an understatement; Dean would never admit it, but Sam definitely witnessed some fist bumping and extended screams of ‘yesyesyesyesyesYES!’ when he walked by Dean’s room.)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean gets off the train and scans the crowd, but doesn’t see Cas at first. Where the heck is that messy bed head he’s so fond of?  
“oof!” Dean almost collides into the station wall when something tackles him from behind. “What the—Cas!” He tries to turn around, but Cas has him in a stronghold and is snuggling into his back.  
  
“Hello Dean. I missed you.”  
  
“Yeah, I can tell. Want to let me hug you back?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“…Um, why?”  
  
“Because I’m worried if I let you go, this will just manifest itself as a dream and I will be sorely disappointed.”  
  
“Cas, you dweeb. I’m really here, I swear.”  
  
“Please Dean, let me indulge in this.”  
  
“Well…okay. You’re still a dweeb.”  
  
“I am aware.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean is only staying with Cas for the long weekend, which isn’t nearly enough time to catch up on all he’s missed out on while Cas has been away. They’re making the best of it though, and Cas is definitely taking the opportunity to show him his new life at Penn.  
  
He is introduced to different people in Cas’ classes (mainly girls, thank goodness, otherwise his jealous streak would definitely be making itself known) and is shown all of Cas’ favorite hideouts on campus (“How do you even get up there?” “…I have my ways.”). All in all, that first day is a whirlwind of activity that makes Dean glad Cas is finding his place, but at the same time saddens him because he doesn’t get to be a constant in Castiel’s new life.  
  
He very quickly gets over his melancholy that night, listening to Cas mutter in his sleep and feeling how closely he clings to Dean. It’s the first time in a long time Dean feels whole again, and he drifts off to sleep reveling in the feeling of having Cas in his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean wakes to an empty bed, but upon a quick glance around the room he realizes Cas is already up and working. He has yet to notice Dean, and Dean takes the opportunity to admire him from afar.  
  
He’s lost in thought, staring out the window and chewing on his pen as he taps his fingers against the desk. He occasionally scribbles down some notes, but for the most part he seems pensive. Cas has let his hair grow out a little, giving him a shaggier look which complements his scruff well. He also looks fuller, more content. Dean cannot believe his luck with finding such a great guy, and sits up to get a better look. Cas glances over at the shuffle, and upon seeing Dean awake he smiles.  
  
Dean is filled with such joy at that moment that there’s only one thing to do.  
  
“Good morning Dean. It’s about time you get out of bed. Are you ready for today to start?...Dean? Um, what are you—mmff?!”  
  
…  
  
“That was payback for not letting me hug you back yesterday!”  
  
“Dean, that wasn’t exactly a punishment.”  
  
“Oh, shove it. What are you working on anyway? It’s a Saturday morning!”  
  
“Well nothing currently, since you are still in my lap. No, that does not mean you should move.”  
  
Cas grips Dean tightly, and their morning passes in an extremely productive way. Or it could be viewed as non-productive, if considered from an academic point of view. Cas chooses to ignore that for the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, Cas’ desire to attend an Ivy League means that he’s saddled with significantly more work than Dean is. Being a part of the Honors Program* means that on top of keeping up with his own classes, he also gets the grand opportunity every semester to write a paper based on his academic and social experiences. Cas views it as less of a ‘grand opportunity’ and more of a ‘mechanism of torture’ that is purely unnecessary, but being an English major it should come easily to him.  
  
Cas is actually struggling more than he thought he would be. He was having a hard time connecting the two aspects of college life into one paper, and was worried about getting this assignment completed to his standards. He’s especially concerned now, since he is spending the long weekend with Dean. That’s actually why Cas continuously wakes up early during Dean’s visit; to try to get some work done before his attention-consuming boyfriend distracts him. Today is the second to last day of his visit, and Cas needs to get some serious work done before Dean wakes up.  
  
He’s not regretting Dean coming to visit him, of course not! Dean wasn’t the only one who was pining: although the more stoic of the pair, Castiel missed Dean equally as much and was ecstatic about finally getting to see each other after months apart. In fact, Dean was the reason he’s done as well as he has so far…  
  
Cas shakes himself a bit as the thought hits him. Dean—obviously Dean is the answer!  
  
Back home, he always tended to let himself hang back and contemplate his surroundings. He was content to observe and he was happy with his group of hometown friends. He was nervous about attending school so far away, but Dean convinced him that he couldn’t give up such a great chance. Despite this, Cas knows Dean was worried about him getting lost in the crowd at Penn. Even he was concerned about it, but he wanted to try and extend out of his comfort zone for his own sake and for Dean’s state of mind. And that’s exactly what he did.  
  
Penn has given Cas the opportunity to meet amazing people and make lasting connections with the faculty. He’s fallen in love with the campus and the surrounding city, and he knows he made the right decision. Thinking back on it now, he owes it all to Dean and his determination to make sure Cas lives the life he is meant to live. He is so thankful to have someone who loves him enough to let him go, knowing that at the end of the day he’d always come back.  
  
Cas looks to Dean now as he contemplates all this; he’s gorgeous, spread out and snoring on his bed. The winter months are fast approaching, but they have done nothing to dissuade the freckles dusting his nose and cheekbones. His hair is a disheveled mess, and Cas thinks he even spots some drool on his chin. None of this stops Dean from being the most beautiful creation he has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. And yeah, Dean would kill him if he knew Castiel was romanticizing him in his head; doesn’t stop it from being the truth.  
  
Comforted and inspired by his newfound conclusions, Cas spins around in his desk chair and begins to outline his essay.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It’s about 11:00 in the morning, and Castiel is still hard at work on his paper. Every so often he scratches out a sentence that doesn’t seem to flow well, but for the most part it’s a steady stream of consciousness that hits the page. Cas is so enthralled with writing about a topic he cares deeply about that he has yet to notice Dean. He’s been up for about forty-five minutes, and during the last fifteen scooted to the edge of the mattress to be closer to Cas. He doesn’t want to be distracting, as this is the most focused Cas’ been on schoolwork since Dean’s arrival. He feels kind of guilty being here to begin with, knowing that Castiel’s workload requires a different method of approach than his own engineering classes.  
  
Also, not to be a sap or anything, but he kind of misses this. Dean can recall many nights spent aimlessly doing nothing besides watching Cas write in his bedroom back home. The sound of the pencil soothes Dean, and he allows himself the time to just watch Cas before remembering that this is the last full day he’ll have with Cas. Tomorrow, he’s headed back to Kansas and to another long period of forever before he sees his man again.  
  
Homework is all fun and games when there’s no one to entertain, but now Dean’s getting antsy. He jumps off the bed and slowly creeps up behind Cas. Of course, Cas is still lost inside his head and has yet to hear a thing. He startles when hands suddenly slide over his shoulders and across his chest, a chin resting on his head jutting him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Dean! What time is it? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—“  
  
“Dude, it’s fine. I’ve actually been up for a while, I just wanted to give you time to work. Buuuuut it’s 11:20 now, and I don’t know how much longer my stomach will be able to survive such deprivation!”  
  
Cas lets out a small laugh at Dean’s dramatization, but still frowns a bit. “You shouldn’t have let me get carried away, this is supposed to be our time together and you’re leaving tomorrow and I don’t want you to—“  
  
“Let’s not think about that yet, okay? Seriously. Breakfast awaits! Come on, I’ll beat you to the shower!” Cas scrambles to get up as Dean darts away laughing. They wrestle into the bathroom attempting to win dominance over who showers first, and Cas eventually shoulders Dean out of the way and jumps in. It’s pointless really, seeing as the loser just jumps in after him anyway. But it brings a smile to both their faces, and the looming departure date is no longer a prominent concern.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to continue this, let's see how it's received! ^.^


End file.
